hi5housefandomcom-20200214-history
Hi-5 House (Series 3)
Hi-5 House Series 3 is a spin-off (also given as the new continuation) of Australian children's television program that originally debuted in 1999, the new Hi-5 version, which is filmed in Singapore, started in January 11, 2016 on Disney Junior in Singapore. And Foxtel channel on Nick Jr. in September 26, 2016 in Australia. This season marks the celebration of 15 years of the series, the cast currently recycles their old costumes with different songs. As the season 13, this season brings back a little of the old elements marking the program. Cast Members Presenters * Stevie Nicholson (2007–present) (since Hi-5 series 10) * Dayen Zheng (2012–present) (since Hi-5 Holiday Live) * Mary Lascaris (2013–present) (since Hi-5 House) * Ainsley Melham (2013–present) (since Hi-5 House) * Tanika Anderson (2014–present) (since Hi-5 House Hits Tour) Puppeteers * Chatterbox ("Chats") - Mary Lascaris * Jup-Jup - Ainsley Melham * The Bookworms ' - Ainsley Melham - Stevie Nicholson Characters * 'Tinka - Ellen Wright ''Tours (Hi-5 House era) *2016 ''Summer Songfest' *2016 Songfest *2016 Fairytale Opening See the lyrics Five in the Air. Change of the set through history Hi-5 House is filmed in Singapore, and the set from Hi-5 was revamped soon as well as the opening theme. *'Stage in Street': The yellow stage is drawn with colored hands and the Hi-5 House logo in the center. But this stage is not as in the earlier Hi-5 series, because this gained new format. The central part is covered by colored boxes with illuminations. The some of the pieces were previously used on the set of the Sharing Stories (set in Series 12 and Series 13, when it was filmed in Australia). At the bottom, there are colored fences above a fence. *'Making music in Music Room': Light walls in the background with musical notes more colorful than the last. There are 7 drawers colored representing the rainbow, there is also an armchair round. There lime and red lines above the ground to back. The set was revealed in the new release of the Hi-5 House Party Tour. *'Shapes in space in Room': A yellow background, with colored lines and various geometric shapes and hands (allusion to the Hi-5 logo), there is a black LED (do not know if it's a TV) and a triangle with square inside the circle in white background. The floor is covered with circles. *'Puzzles and Patterns in Kitchen': *'Word play in Bedroom': The place is now a quarter highlighted (perhaps eventually). The place is full of stars, includes a huge window in a pink wall and white floor, there is a round door, whose contour rainbow. Chats are in a box of hearts, that sits on top of the green cabinet three drawers highlighted in hot pink. There is a bed to sleep beside. *'Body Move in Backyard': She loves dancing. Episodes and series In this series, there is no theme. Except after the song of the week, Hi-5 explain what is happening in that episode (for example if the episode was "Pets" Hi-5 would explain the episode is about pets. ''Clothes from songs *The Best Things in Life are Free: Was used in the "L.O.V.E." costume from the season 13. *T.E.A.M.: Was used in the "Hi-5 House Hits Tour" costumes. Educational Segments Each presenter hosts an education centric segment of the show. At times, they're assisted by their co-presenters to display social skills and group problem solving skills. *Word Play:'' hosted by''' Tanika Anderson,' this segment looks at language and sounds with the help of her puppet friend '''Chatterbox ("Chats")'. *''Making Music: ''hosted by'' ''Ainsley Melham, this musical segment looks at concepts such as beat, rhythm, pitch and melody using pianos, guitars, bells and other instruments to his aid. *''Puzzles and Patterns: ''hosted by Dayen Zheng, this segment focuses on logical thinking and mathematics looking at numbers, puzzles, patterns and problem solving. This segment also features Jup Jup, an alien puppet who is not seen by Dayen, but constantly plays tricks on her. *''Shapes in Space: '' '''hosted by '''Stevie Nicholson, this segment shows Stevie exploring shape, colour, texture and pattern using various kinds of learning aids Also including coloured boxes, balls and play-dough. *''Body Moves: ''hosted by''' Mary Lascaris,' this segment shows Mary encouraging body co-ordination skill development through dancing, hopping, jumping and stepping. *The Chatterbox:'' brand new for Hi-5 House, this segment explores the world inside Chats' '''box and focuses on English-learning and language. This segment also features '''Tinka, a tiny toy robot whom Chats teaches to speak. *''Sharing Stories:'' this segment includes all five presenters, who join together to present a story. This segment is to promote social skills and group problem solving. Trivia * Hi-5 House Series 3 is not on 9Go! free-to-air in Australia in 2017. Gallery Hi-5 2015.jpg Hi-5 House - Sonds Of The City.jpg Temp 3 (2).png Hi-5 House - The Best Things In Life Are Free.jpg Hi-5 House - Action Hero.png Hi-5 House - Action Hero 2.jpg Hi-5 House - Animal Dance.jpg T.E.A.M.jpg Hi5 T16.png House (TV series)] Category:Hi-5 House series Category:Hi-5 House Series 3 Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Mary Lascaris